


Flamboyant

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: More word things! This is also listed on my deviantart happydoo2Hope you enjoy it!Hetalia and all characters do not belong to me.The idea does belong to me.You belong to France.





	Flamboyant

**F** rench curses split the air when you accidentally spilled coffee on the person before you.  
**L** aughter quickly followed as he assured you no harm had been done.  
**A** ttraction was immediate to the handsome blond stranger who smiled so readily.  
**M** isadventures happened frequently when he dragged you along to prank England.  
**B** reathtakingly beautiful was how he described you to his trio of friends.  
**O** pportunityto show what a caring man he was struck when you were abandoned on a date.  
**Y** our feelings for the frenchman only grew when he showered you with affection.  
**A** nxious was how he felt when he revealed that he was an immortal country.  
**N** aturally, you were confused at first but no barrier could stop your love.  
**T** remendousjoy was expressed you by the other countries on your wedding day.  


**Author's Note:**

> More word things! This is also listed on my deviantart happydoo2
> 
> Hope you enjoy it![](https://www.deviantart.com/jerikuto/art/France-Love-Spread-V1-590053425) 
> 
> Hetalia and all characters do not belong to me.  
> The idea does belong to me.  
> You belong to France.[](https://www.deviantart.com/jerikuto/art/France-I-m-awesome-because-V2-418017365)    


End file.
